


Home is where we belong

by McdannoPrincess23



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McdannoPrincess23/pseuds/McdannoPrincess23
Summary: 9x24





	Home is where we belong

After a very long day, Steve Junior and Tani arrive at the mcgarrett house, they see the lights of the TV is on, they enter the house and see Grace and Charlie sound asleep on the couch, each are wrapped in a blanket Steve smiles at Junior and Tani then he walks over to them kisses each head then whispering I love you so much my darlings then Steve Junior and Tani hear movement in the kitchen so they all go check it out. Once in the kitchen, they see Danny standing at the stove in a sweat pants and a old t-shirt of Steve's, Steve leans against the counter grabbing a carrot to eat then

" Saw that Steven now go wash your hands dinner will be ready soon same goes for you both Tani and Junior" Danny says without even turning around to look at them.

" How did you know that we were here " Tani asked as she went over to the sink and started to wash her hands.

" I am father I know everything " Danny said as he started to mix the salad.

Steve walked over to Danny kissed the side of his neck before whispering thank you for always being here for me Danny smiled at Steve softly Pat's Steve on the face steve leans in to Danny's touch like he always does, then Steve and Junior go upstairs to get cleaned up while Tani tells Danny about the day.

20 minutes later, Steve and Junior return to the kitchen where they see Charlie and Grace working on the salad, Tani is working on the Italian garlic bread, and Danny is putting the final touches on the pasta, Danny tells Steve to set the table and Junior to get the drinks for everyone.

Soon the food is done, everything is on the table, grace is sitting next to Steve and Tani, Junior is between Tani and Charlie while Danny is between his son and his husband, Steve tells Danny that he wants to tell the team Danny asks if he is sure Steve says I have nothing to be ashamed of and no more secrets. Steve pulls out his wedding ring then slides it on back on his finger back wear it belongs, it's a symbol of the promise he made to Danny and to the two angels, Danny grasps as he sees just how serious Steve is about telling the team about them being married then Steve gives Danny's ring to him then

" Look Junior Tani today showed me just how short life is so I am done with secrets and lies Danny and I are married I live him and our children I was the one who wanted to keep us a secret didn't realize how much I was hurting my family by keeping our marriage a secret so I am done my love " Steve says just before he kisses Danny on the lips

" I kinda already knew " Tani said as she looked at her two bosses 

" How did you know " Steve asks then looks at her with a little sad look

" It was easy Steve you are so protective of Danny when grace was hurt you made it clear that they come first you did everything to get the guy who hurt grace you can see it hurts you when Danny is not there but what I saw was you put Danny first in everything you do Danny is your home" Tani said as she smiled at them.

Steve smiles at everyone then he slips his arm around Danny then kisses his lips like he does every night, Charlie jumps on Steve who catches him in a loving hug, Grace joins the hug by sitting on Danny's lap, she hasn't done that since she was a little girl but being hugged by the three most important guys in her life is a feeling that she never wants to forget.

Junior and Tani watch Steve with his family and realize just how lucky Steve is to have Danny and his children, to know he loves them and they love him back makes Steve a better man a better husband a better father a better boss a better friend is all Steve will ever need.

Tani looks at them and sees that Danny Charlie and Grace are home for Steve that at the end of the day Steve has someone who loves him with his whole heart and soul, will always be there for him and will never leave him, that's the kind of love Tani and Junior would love to have. They both look at them Steve has his hand resting on the side of Danny's face a finger rubs over his lips then Steve kisses Danny while Grace and Charlie make faces soon the four leave Steve and Danny alone to enjoy their make out session, Steve pulls away and 

" You are my life my home my heart my everything let's get married again this time with the kids and the team " Steve says as he looks at Danny.

" Yes a million yeses " Danny says as he leans into kiss Steve again

A moment later Steve kisses Danny on the forehead then rests his head against Danny's, Steve realizes that he finally has what he has always wanted a family of his own a life with Danny makes Steve very happy.


End file.
